Backlash
by greencrayon
Summary: CameronHouse. Cameron's acting weird, House doesn't know why he cares, until he cares too much.
1. Chapter 1

I have never done this before, so I'm more doing it for fun. Thanks to any one who reads it. It starts off quite slow, the first few chapters are just to establish the characters before moving into the thick of it.

Chapter One

He strode through the door his blue eyes skimming over the ducklings before making his way to the whiteboard.

"Roll call kiddies! We've got a new case"

"Finally…" Chase muttered under his breath, while stirring his coffee at the bench.

"When I call your name please indicate your presence…Foreman?" Continued House.

"For Christs sakes we're not children" Forman retorted.

"Ah, Check!" House said in glee, drawing an imaginary tick in the air.

"Shut up House" Chase said walking from the coffee machine and pulling up a chair.

"Mind your language in the classroom boy! You're getting to big for your boots. Next time wait until I've called your name…" House scoffed disapprovingly.

"Now…one more…I'm sure. Who was it? Smart, pretty, quiet one?"

Cameron sighed audibly but didn't take her eyes off a letter in front of her. Her eyes were tired, and she looked confused and angry. House frowned and tapped his marker on the board noticing Cameron's mood. "Hmm, I suppose that counts…" He mused.

"Are you gonna write up the symptoms yet?" Foreman asked impatiently, sick of playing around. House remained silent for once, watching Cameron's face as she scribbled ferociously over something she had written.

"I need my coffee first..." He said after a while, without taking his eyes off Cameron. Chase began to get out of his seat but House cut him off.

"Sit down, you don't know the meaning of good coffee."

He limped over to the table and raised his cane.

"Earth to Cameron!" He said loudly, hitting the table with the cane. Somehow unfazed Cameron got up and walked to the coffee machine without looking at House.

House was curious, but decided it could wait, he could annoy her and find out what was wrong later. Right now they had a patient to save.

He wrote up the symptoms and possible diagnoses suggested by Chase and Foreman, not failing to notice Cameron's silence, nor the worried frown she wore as she stared out the window.

House ordered Foreman and Chase to do blood tests and went to stand by Cameron once they had left. She kept her eyes on the table.

" If you're not going to be of any use here you may as well go home" He said gruffly.

"I'll go do a more extensive history then" She replied in a flat voice, still not looking up at House. She scraped her chair back and stood but before she could turn to leave House grabbed her elbow and looked at her frowning. For once he could see no kindness or compassion in her eyes, just some sort of anger and sadness. Her only reaction was a raised eyebrow and he let her elbow go and watched her leave.

House had never seen Cameron like this, sure she had been sad many times, usually because of himself. But he'd never seen her this bad, so bland, distracted and aggravated.

The door burst open and House looked up to see a very stressed looking Cuddy with a pleading look on her face.

"Please House? The clinics over ridden and I know you have a case but..." Cuddy trailed off as House strode past her, out the door and towards the lifts, still deep in thought. Cuddy stared after him shocked, before shaking her head and walking away.

House barely registered any of his patient's presences, as he thought about Cameron. He was slightly amused and annoyed that he took such interest, but he was curious and couldn't shake the feeling that this was over more than a terminal kitten. Or whatever. Contrary to popular belief, House did care when it all came down to it, not that he would ever admit it. But he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate until Cameron was back to her usual self.

Cameron walked languidly out of the patient's room but as soon as she was around the corner she rested her hand on the wall and bent over slightly as the tightness in her chest pursued and threatened to turn her into a crying heap. She tried desperately to hold herself together, telling herself just to get through the day and deal with it at home. Away from Foreman's friendly care, Chase's naïve concern and House's lack of any of the above. House's prying eyes irritated her almost as much as they hurt her. He was only curious, and she wondered what it would take for him to care. Would he care if she told him? Or would he dismiss her, his curiosity satisfied? Realising her tears couldn't wait she straightened and walked briskly to the office before heading towards the toilets.


	2. Chapter 2

(Oh yeah...and I don't own House.)

House, having endured his fair share of clinic duty without complaint, dumped his last file on the desk and limped off, deep in thought. He decided to find Cameron and prise what ever it was out of her. Making a mental note not to act like he generally cared he was disrupted by his pager going off. It was from Foreman and House cursed under his breath. Cameron would have to wait.

"Where's the other one?" House demanded as he entered the conference room to find only Foreman and Chase sitting around the table. Foreman pointed at something on the table. Her pager.

"Damn it…either of you know where she is?"

"If we did we would be out getting her wouldn't we?" Foreman stated.

"Alright…don't get all pissy"

"She's been acting weird all day" Chase said, his brow furrowed as he stared at his crossword.

"Have you seen her since she took the patients history?" House asked Chase.

"Yeah, didn't say anything though, she just rushed past me in the hall about an hour ago…"

House figured there was nothing they could do for now and forced himself to focus on the case. It was difficult to think of possible diagnoses without Cameron's history so House sent off the other two ducklings to run some more tests. He grabbed his game boy and headed into his office. Five minutes later he looked up and was surprised to see Cameron sitting at the table, head in her arms.

"Cameron?" He said gently, staring down at the top of her head. She said nothing.

"Uh…have you done the history?" Still nothing. He leaned down and peered between her arms. She was asleep. House frowned, amazed to find his most morale employee sleeping on the job. Something was defiantly up. Not wanting to, but knowing he had to, House went to the door and opened and closed it loudly. He watched as Cameron's head snapped up and she looked at him guiltily.

"Cameron" He said, "You got me that history?"

"Uh…. um…yeap…it's just…right…uh here." She mumbled slowly, shuffling through papers around her.

"What's wrong with you today? Neighbours dog die?" House winced inwardly at his callous words. He hadn't intended to come across as _that _uncaring.

"UH…I've been meaning to tell you. I need to go to the patients flat, he's telling me next to nothing and I think he's hiding something" She said, changing the subject, without looking up at him. House noticed the redness around her eyes and scratchy voice and tried to persist.

"You've been crying. Another dead husband? Or the same one?" House felt like kicking himself, what was wrong with him? He had seen her cry before, and he had cared without been an arse...well, too much of an arse. Why was this different?

"Stuff you!" Cameron said loudly, her voice tight with anger. "I'm going to his flat, I need Foreman. I have the patients key." She said, desperate to get away from House. She couldn't take, not today.

House, unfazed by Cameron's anger, though feeling guilty, muttered, "I'll go with you" and walked to the door.

"No" She said firmly. But House could see she was vulnerable and sad, so after getting his keys from the shelf he walked over, grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hall trying to ignore her indignant yelling and struggling. The nurses, knowing House was just been House, ignored it.

"House! House please, what are you doing? I'll go with Foreman!"

"Foreman's Busy" House said, open the car door. "Get in. Come on, I won't bite." Cameron, defeated, sighed and braced herself for whatever was to come.

"Why didn't you want to go with me?" House asked seriously after turning on the car radio. Cameron remained silent and stared out the window.

"Hmm…well what are we looking for at his flat?"

"Illegal immigrants" Cameron replied, her face wiped of any emotion and her voice flat. Having cried for over an hour, she thought she had no tears left. Her anger at House had faded, she was too tired, besides, he was just been himself she reasoned.

"Seriously?" House asked, frowning slightly as he watched the road, noting Cameron's new sombre mood.

"No." They said nothing else for the rest of the journey, with nothing but the music to break the silence.

"Let's do this fast okay?" Cameron said more as an order than a question. "I want to go home as soon as possible." House just raised his eyebrows and walked to the building. She was all over the place today. Whatever was going on definitely wasn't Cameron's usual dose of sadness. This seemed to be very obvious to House now, and regretting his earlier approach to finding out why, he decided to approach the situation more gently next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own House. I'm also no where near a doctor, so this whole story is based mainly around characters not medical cases. Also sorry, I know it's moving slowly, but it gets there. Thanks to anyone who reads, and to the people who have reviewed. )

* * *

Cameron and House entered the grubbiest; most run down flat either of them had ever seen.

"Jesus Christ, this guy lives here?" House asked incredulous. Cameron looked sceptical and nodded.

"Apparently…I suppose someone's making this mess."

"I'll look in the kitchen" House said and headed down the hall to find it. Cameron sighed and sat down on a couch, which looked older than her grandfather, next to a pile of clothes, books and photographs. She snooped through the pile picking out photos and glancing at them before tossing them in the air and watching as they slid along the floor after they landed.

"Nothing but cheap wine and cigarettes…and some peanut butter that could've been there since the guy was a kid." House mumbled as he walked back into the room some minutes later.

"Lung cancer? Liver cancer?" Cameron asked in a bored voice.

"Doesn't fit the symptoms…" House said, confused.

"I know. It was a joke." Cameron replied dryly.

"Pathetic." House bent over and picked up one of the photos, studying it carefully. "He lives alone right? House inquired.

"That's what he said…"

"No girlfriend? Wife? Ex-wife?"

"Nope, nope, nope…why?" Cameron asked.

"Your hilarious illegal immigrant joke may not of been to far off…" House said sounding surprised.

Moving the pile off the couch with his cane, House sat next to Cameron and handed her the picture. A smiling Asian woman sat next to their patient, who had a nervous smile on his face.

"This doesn't mean anything, she's probably just his friend, she may have been born in America for all we know" She said, handing the picture back to him. House just looked at her steadily. Cameron looked away.

"What? You want to assume this girl is an illegal immigrant and carried a disease from where ever she's from? Which he now has…and won't say anything because then she would be found out…." Cameron said the question fading out of her voice as she realised House could be right. There were several diseases, which matched the patient's symptoms, but he had denied travelling anywhere or having close contact with anyone who had so they had ruled them out. Cameron almost wanted to cry, it was stupid, very stupid, but the guy was willing to die to save this girl.

Both doctors sat in silence, their knees almost touching. House was trying desperately to find a way to talk to Cameron with out her bursting into tears or blowing up at him.

"Well…we should get back to the hospital and get the truth out of this guy so we can treat him" Cameron finally said, but made no move to get up.

"You first." House said, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Cameron picked at the couches frayed material. She didn't like where this was going.

"We're not leaving until I get the truth out of you. You don't want this patient to die do you…?"

Cameron said nothing. "Come on Cameron…what's wrong? I know it's not your usual…stuff." House continued. Cameron was tense, her fingers picked tightly, she stared straight ahead, her lips in a thin line. House had to keep himself from swearing as he saw her eyes film over with tears.

"Damn it House." Cameron wiped her eyes roughly with the backs of her hands, trying to keep herself from breaking down again. Obviously she still had tears left.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" She exclaimed feeling embarrassed and angry. But more than that she had a funny urge just to be held by House and to tell him everything. She told herself she wouldn't let that happen and glared at him, hoping the feeling would go away.

"Because it's annoying…and distracting." House said, but he said it quietly and without sarcasm, and Cameron was astonished to see some sort of genuine care in his eyes. This was too much for her and she put her head in her hands, crying silently.

"My…uh…boyfriend." She managed to mumble. Houses eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes…well…no. I don't really know. I did." House struggled to understand what she was talking about.

"He broke up with you?"

"No…" Cameron stated, still talking through her hands. "I thought he was dead, and now it's been two years, and apparently…he's…not. He's alive." She said, as if she didn't quite believe it herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own House. I also have no idea if Americans, or whoever reads this in other countries has that song Jeremiah was a bullfrog. You might not I wouldn't have a clue. But we all used to sing it in primary school in New Zealand.. So sorry if it doesn't make sense. Thanks, anyone.

* * *

House was confused, and surprised to find himself bitter. Was he jealous? Had just the thought of Cameron having a boyfriend made him feel like this? He wasn't sure, and he certainly hoped not. He didn't fully understand the situation and Cameron didn't seem to be in the position to explain anything further. She had slid off the couch to the floor and was sobbing shamelessly. House had no idea how to comfort her and for the first time he felt too uncomfortable to make a sarcastic problem. He'd already been enough of a bastard.

Touching her shoulder he got up from the couch and walked to the door with the photograph, handy interrogation property. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Come on. I'll drop you home on the way to the hospital. You can have the rest of the day off." He walked to the front door and turned around. Cameron hadn't moved. Seeing her sitting there, back resting on the couch, arms holding her knees to her face, made him feel like wrapping his arms around her and stopping her crying for some reason. He wanted to do something to make it stop, kick his foot into the wall so he didn't have to think, so he could just say something sarcastic and not be thinking about her feelings.

"Hurry up Cameron" He said roughly. "We've got to get going. I've got to save this guys life."

She seemed to deflate as he said this and fatigue washed over her. Her sobbing subsided and she breathed deeply into her knees. What had she been thinking? House didn't care, he just cared that he had all the more reason to mock her. It wasn't the end of the world but she would almost rather it was.

They got in the car silently. Cameron wasn't sure if she had the energy to say anything in any case. She just wanted to sleep. And never see House again, she thought to herself.

House pulled up at her apartment and turned to find Cameron asleep, head resting on the side of the window. Her mouth was open slightly, eyes flickering. She looked sad and for a moment House contemplated carrying her up, not wanting to wake her. But something stopped him, and he banged on the car horn. Cameron sat up quickly and glared at House who didn't look at her.

"Thanks" She grumbled. "Uh, see you tomorrow then."

"You sure you're up for it?" House asked, not unkindly.

"I'll be fine." She got out of the car and closed the door carefully. House watched her walk to her apartment and disappear inside. He couldn't figure her out. What did she mean? Did she love this guy? It obviously wasn't her husband…well, it couldn't be. Nothing made sense. And worse he couldn't figure out why he cared so much.

She sat in the dark cross-legged on her bed, holding her feet in her hands and staring into the black. She could feel the cold air in her chest, sharp pain every time she drew a breath. The initial shock was gone, and at 4 o'clock in the morning Cameron was finally able to think about it properly without crying. She still wasn't sure what to think though, whether she should be happy or not. She was both, and every thing else as well. She just wanted to write a list so she could somehow comprehend what this meant. Jeremiah wasn't dead. But it wasn't that simple. She had sorted her life out now, left him behind, refused to think about him. Her life was fine; she got by, earned money, saved patients…and loved House.

She had lost two men she had loved in her life and she had come to terms with both deaths. Now she needed to sort out this mess, find out her priorities, and where to go next, if anywhere.

She moved to the end of the bed, stumbled off, walked to the living, opened her laptop and began to write.

The next morning House watched Cameron approaching his office wearing jeans and a red woollen jumper, her hair pulled up into a high, messy ponytail. It was nothing like her usual sensible, smart attire. He noticed she looked tired, but composed and surprisingly confident and at ease, nothing like the day before. House was glad. Maybe now he could find out what the hell was going on.

Cameron entered Houses office to loud rock music, and looked questioningly over at House where he was reclined in his chair, feet on the desk.

"Can I talk to you?" Cameron asked loudly, almost yelling.

"I assume so," House yelled back.

"Can you turn off the Eagles then?"

"Can't hear you!" House shouted, hoping she could take a joke today. Cameron strolled over to the record player and took it off, shooting House an annoyed but amused glare. House grinned.

"You've got some explaining to do" House said smugly, having had tested the waters. Cameron bit her lip nervously, unsure how things were going to unfold.

"Do you want the full story?"

"Duh…I don't want to miss out on the sex and action"

"Uh…well…Jeremiah…" Cameron began, struggling already.

"…Was a bullfrog?" Suggested House, finishing her sentence. "Yeah I know."

"House…just let me do this okay?"

House nodded and flapped his hand at her impatiently.

"Get going then."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm finding it really hard for my writing to keep up with my mind, I'm already miles ahead of this in my head and so I keep forgetting what I'm up to currently and what I had planned. Lol. It's my birthday tomorrow yay. So anyway. Chapter 5...

* * *

"Jeremiah was…is a doctor. I met him at med school in California. He was my first and only boyfriend after Nathan…"

"And Nathan was your husband?" House asked, rubbing his chin while looking thoughtfully at Cameron. She nodded.

"Uhuh. Well then how did he…die?"

"After we graduated I went and worked at a hospital, while he joined the army and became a Medical Corps Officer, I only saw him about 5 times a year. After three years-"

"Wait stop, where are the tissues? This isn't going to make me cry is it?" House interrupted.. Cameron gave him a glare and he put his hands up in front of himself protectively.

"Alright, okay, go on."

"After three years together, he and 5 soldiers went missing in Saudi Arabia. There were extensive searches but there were no leads and after 6 months the investigation was pulled off and the men assumed dead. I put my past behind me, left California and came here, to PPTH." Cameron fiddled with the large tennis ball on Houses desk, while he looked at her expectantly.

"And…" He probed.

"And…yesterday morning I got a letter from him. He's alive."

"Yes…it must be very depressing finding out he's not actually dead." House said sarcastically.

"He doesn't remember me. Doesn't remember anything actually, but he had found photographs of us and his mother told him about me. He wrote to say he was sorry, that he couldn't remember me."

"Aw, what a guy!" House exclaimed. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"He asked me if he could see me."

"Uhuh…what are you going to say?"

"I've said no. I told him it wasn't a good idea."

House looked at her questioningly, but he wasn't surprised to find himself relieved and glad. He was getting used to these feelings of jealousy and protectiveness towards Cameron, and this worried him, as it wasn't in a fatherly way.

"Too many memories" Cameron sighed, and brushed away a few curly strands of hair which had slipped down beside her face. " I don't love him, I…" She glanced up at House, trying to decide whether to continue. He was staring at her, a look on his face she didn't recognise, and not knowing what it was she decided not to.

"Well anyway…yesterday was…I was in shock. I guess. Sorry for been so…uh. Thanks. Everything's okay now." She ended lamely. She had wanted to say so much more.

"What no sex or action? That wasn't the long version at all!" House protested, the look on his face gone. Cameron smirked before turning and slowly leaving the room. House watched her leave. He liked Cameron in jeans.

* * *

"You paged me. What's the problem?" Wilson demanded looking around the empty examination room where House sat playing his Nintendo game exuberantly, tongue sticking slightly out one side of his mouth and his hands moving swiftly.

"House this is the third time you've paged me for no apparent reason today" Wilson said, clearly annoyed. "You've gotta stop using the pagers like a game. What if there was an _actual _emergency? You know the story of the boy who cried wolf." House didn't look up from his game.

"House!" Wilson said loudly, almost yelling.

"Huh?" House said, finally looking up. "Oh Jimmy it's you. I paged you ages ago. You know if this were an emergency the patient would already be long gone."

"This however is not an emergency," Said an aggravated Wilson sighing." Your patient was treated and sent home two days ago, and there's nobody here. So I assume you don't need me for anything important or something that has absolutely anything to do with medicine. Which by the way is what you're supposedly here for. I'm busy House. Annoy someone else." House tapped his cane on the floor and looked away from his friend.

"I need to talk to you"

"This better be good" Wilson said sternly as he sat down in the chair.

"It's about Cameron."

"Ah…I see." Wilson smiled inwardly. Finally, he thought to himself, a confession. A smug look settled on his face as he looked at House encouragingly.

"How big do you think her breasts are? I mean…" House began, a fake serious expression on his face. Wilson was already out of his chair, storming across the room.

"Next time you page me it better be to apologise, or someone better be dieing!" He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing out the door.

A few moments later Cuddy stuck her head around the door frowning.

"House, get a patient NOW!" She barked. House sighed.

"Your lip stick and top colour clash" He muttered sulkily as he passed her. He had been trying to think of a way to talk to Wilson about Cameron all day, but he simply couldn't do it. It was too humiliating, too pathetic for Gregory House. He would have to deal with this himself. And his way of dealing was to…well, not deal.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's short, sorry. And I know it seems that the whole Jeremiah thing has gone away...which may seem weird. But it hasn't. Reviews?

I don't own House. Also has strong swear word, so I think that means this chapter is **rated M.**

* * *

Cameron smirked as she saw House watching her out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at him through the blinds of the clinic room, at him standing by the nursing station, staring at her treating a patient. She shook her head but couldn't help the smile playing across her face. This wasn't the first time she has caught him with that look upon his face. She wasn't ready to pursue the situation; he could do that when he was ready…if ever. She didn't want to push things to far like she had before, but she was more than happy to milk the situation for what it was worth. Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen, she remembered times from High school and grinned to herself. How convenient she thought, looking back at her patient.

"Mr. Blair, I just need to check your heart rate, could you lift your top?" Mr Blair was handsome, fit and charming, and Cameron smiled coyly to herself, moving her hand, which was not holding the stethoscope up to the other side of Mr Blair's chest. The man began to flirt unabashedly with Dr. Cameron and she made no attempt to stop him.

"Right, Mr Blair yo-" Cameron began at the end of the consult.

"Call me Mason" He flashed her a grin.

"Mason I'm going to give you a medication which should help your neck pain within 2 days." Cameron scribbled on her pad and handed him the prescription. Masons fingers wrapped around her own carefully removing the paper with his other hand, while still gently grasping her fingers. Cameron couldn't help but think this would be quite nice if he was more…like House.

"Are you single Dr. Cameron?" She had to suppress a laugh; looking away she bit her lip. He was good looking sure, and charming…but in a completely phoney way. As much as she wanted to say yes and see Houses reaction she had too much dignity.

"No, I'm not really…" Cameron replied with a small chuckle. "Sorry". Mason looked slightly disappointed. "But I'll take your number…" She said slyly. He grabbed a pen and held her wrist as he wrote his number on the back of her hand.

"Thanks Doc!" He said as he exited the room, flashing another smile. "Call me!"

Cameron smiled to herself. She wouldn't call him, of course, but it had had the desired effect. House stood in the same place as 10 minutes ago, frowning after Marlon. He limped towards the examination room.

"Cameron!" he barked "Upstairs now." Cameron watched him from the doorway, striding away as fast and angrily as a man with a cane could. She hadn't meant to get him so fired up; it was just a little fun. This couldn't be good

House couldn't think straight as her made his way to his office. The squeak off his cane on the floor sounded muffled and far way in his ears, and he knew he shouldn't try to talk to Cameron right now, not in this state. Hell, he didn't even know what he was going to say to her. She was driving him mad. Watching her flirt with that patient had been excruciating for him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away the whole time. Every time she touched him, glanced at him smiling coyly he wanted to break another bone in the guys back. She had no idea what she was doing to him, and this was a problem…because neither did he. And he had absolutely no idea what to do. He didn't understand why his whole body tightened and he could feel his pulse heavily in his neck when she stood beside him. He couldn't sleep at night. He had spent the night before playing the piano loudly, his fingers pushing heavily on the keys as he thought of her, letting the music cascade through his fingers and resound through his body. He had to make her stop. This had to stop, it wasn't right. He didn't even like her, not as a person, she was sickly sweet and thought she had him all figured out. But the day he had watched her sitting pathetically on the floor crying, something had made him want to pick her up and hold her to him, and it had never gone away.

As he turned into his office he saw her coming around the corner, walking slowly and chewing on her bottom lip.

"What the fuck are you going to say?" House muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Fast update to make up for the short last chapter. Reviews? K Thanks.

* * *

He is standing with his back to her, in front of his desk. His head is bowed; both hands clutch the cane in front of him tightly. If Cameron didn't know any better she would think he was praying. She is nervous but she doesn't know why. She is not afraid of him, but she thinks maybe she should be. She stands just inside the door, hands clasped, staring at the back of House's neck. He knows she is there and he straightens as he hears her feet shift on the carpet.

"Close the door." His voice is coarse and his tone is harsh. She closes the door softly and turns to face his back again, wondering if it's her turn to say something.

"Stop." He says before she can decide. He finally turns around and leans back against the desk. He regards her slowly, watching as she wipes her palms on her jeans. She has taken to wearing them everyday. Hair down, always curly, wearing jeans and comfortable, colourful sweaters. Not unprofessional, just driving him crazy.

"Stop…what?" She asks. She knows what, and he knows she does. He clenches and unclenches his jaw, and looks past her, glaring at the corridor behind her. He does not know what to say, he has run out of options. He cannot lie, he cannot tell the truth. No way. No way in hell. Admitting it to her would mean admitting it to himself. He will never do that.

"You know what I'm talking about" He mumbles angrily. "Spiteful…" He trails off and turns away walking around the other side of his desk and standing by the window, shifting the blinds with his cane. She says nothing, though she knows exactly what she would_ like _to say.

"Cuddy requested that you stop wearing jeans…and sweatshirts. It's unprofessional." He says, lying so obviously it's painful for both of them. House regrets ever ordering her up here without a plan. Regrets watching her with the patient. Regrets listening to her explain her break down a week ago. Regrets ever noticing something was wrong, regrets caring. He hears her walk up behind him, feels her hands heat on his back. She can feel the tight anger in his back, his whole body is tense. She notices his leg shaking slightly.

"That's what got you so angry?" She asks softly. He shrugs her hand off his back and turns around sharply, he scowls at her, shaking his head angrily.

"No." he says forcefully, so hard she can feel his breath on her cheeks. She cannot help it. Her lips are suddenly pulling at his, the rough heat of her mouth covers hers. She feels the tension in her body relax against hers. He pulls her closer to him with one hand grasped around her waist, the other at the back of her neck, twisting through her hair before finding her skin. Their lips pull and tug, he can feel the heat from their sharp breaths over their faces, her soft lips commanding his. She grabs the sides of his shirt, twisting them in her hands, pulling herself even closer. He tugs at her hair, and is reminded of his anger. Anger that she is doing this, anger that he is letting her, anger that it feels so good. He pushes her away violently with the palms of his hands against her shoulders. The subtle taste of mango and some sort of nut remains in his mouth.

"No." He says again, but his body says otherwise. She stares at him, her eyes are wild, almost frightened. She backs away, a small smile on her face, before turning and licking her lips as she leaves.

"Oh shit." He groans.

* * *

"So when you said you needed to talk about Cameron…you actually meant it." Wilson muses. House rolls his eyes, lounging in the chair opposite Wilson's desk.

"It was a mistake." House states to his friend for the third time that afternoon.

"Yet interestingly enough…you don't seem to regret it."

"Christ Wilson. Of course I regret it. But it was amazing." Houses pauses "You've cheated on your wives enough, you should know what I'm talking about."

Wilson raises his eyebrows.

"Please don't tell me your comparing Steve McQueen to a wife. House, I have a patient in 5 minutes. I'm your friend but I can't tell you what to do. This is your problem not mine. You lucky bastard."

House groans, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"Way I see it…it's not really a problem." Wilson says getting up and standing at the door, waiting for House to leave." Unless your have some trouble in the bedro-"

"You're useless." House grumbles loudly, leaving the room.

* * *

Well I did my best with a kiss, not sure how it worked out though, any thoughts?


End file.
